


sleepless anyway

by neesaan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neesaan/pseuds/neesaan
Summary: 'Are you sure you want me to stop?' Luffy teased, pressing a kiss to the side of his leg. 'It doesn't sound like you want me to stop.'
  Insufferable bastard
'W-what about talking, straw hat? We haven't seen each other in six months, surely you have something you want to share?'





	

**Author's Note:**

> sup, op fandom. im coming for ya

The floor was littered in their garments, clothes abandoned and scattered across the room, decorating the room with a sense of urgency. A pair of jeans trailed across the bed, the material left inside out, removed with impatience and neglect. Something that looked like it could be vest was torn in two parts of the room, half of it hanging from the bed post. The only courtesy that was taken in this room were two peculiar hats, sitting atop a cushioned love seat, positioned carefully aside each other, a sharp contrast to the disheveled bunks and tattered clothing.

'Straw hat,' Law growled from the floor, lifting his hips from the ground and glaring at the boy between his legs. 'Enough,'

A few days before twenty and Luffy still had not matured much - he pouted mercilessly, warm eyes pulled into a scowl that pushed Law's determination to be able to walk proper back to his submarine later that night to dangerously low levels.

'But Traffy,' Luffy started, slipping his finger in his mouth seductively, lathering it with spit. ‘We only went twice. Last time we went three times, I want to go at least three times!' The childish lilt to his voice was the only thing innocent about him at that moment - as soon as Law relaxed his hips, resigned to having to sit up to coax Luffy into a more relaxed state, the pirate slipped a finger inside him, crooking his index finger as Law's weight pressed into his outstretched hand.

Law hissed, his body wincing as Luffy nudged deeper inside him, finger elongated and burrowing further than any normal person could. After a moment of uncomfortable stirring, Luffy grazed against his prostate and Law's protests quickly turned into blubbering encouragement, his erection curling at his stomach, toes curling into the wooden boards of the ship.

'Are you sure you want me to stop?' Luffy teased, pressing a kiss to the side of his leg. 'It doesn't sound like you want me to stop.'

_ Insufferable bastard _

'W-what about talking, straw hat? We haven't seen each other in six months, surely you have something you want to share?'

Luffy pondered for a moment, his other hand reaching to palm Law's length, thumb grazing the head while Law squirmed below him, eyes clamped in frustration. 'What's there to talk about? The sea is the same, my crew is happy and for right now, I’m staying out of trouble! Did you want to talk about something?' Withdrawing his finger and settling himself between Law's thighs, Luffy peered up at him, blinking slowly, smiling as if taking in the view of a particularly beautiful sunset. Law felt himself heat up, a blush crawling up his neck.

'Nothing much.'

'Out with it, Traffy!'

Six months, three weeks and a few hours. Law was never one to sleep much to begin with, but with Luffy's smiling face being the last thing imprinted into his mind before each night, well, he got a bit less sleep than usual.

_ Give me six months, Trafalager! We’ll meet again in six months!  _

'I missed you, Straw hat. That's all.'

'That's all?' Luffy questioned, tilting his head. 'Well I missed you too!' 

 


End file.
